Valkyrie's Story
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: This is about Valkyrie Dracula's life. Her father is the Chosen One, Vladimir Dracula and her mother is half-fang Erin Noble. This is the sequel to Love Hurts, A Lot. Please enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a story about Valkyrie Dracula her life from 12 years old. Her father is the Chosen One, Vladimir Dracula and her mother is a half-fang, Erin Noble. She lives with her father and he wont let her see her mum. Erin occasionally drops in to see Val but Vlad keeps her away.**

* * *

_Valkyrie's POV:_

Mum and Dad are fighting again. It's getting really old now, the usual; Mum comes and Dad shouts her her, she screams, things fly over the place then it goes dead quiet, Mum leaves and Dad is angry. I have gotten used to this because it happens every 5 times a month. 60 times a year. But this time it was serious. Not bad serious but good serious.

* * *

"I'm here to see my daughter, you cant keep her away from me, Vlad!" Erin shouts at Vlad, Vlad just rolled his eyes and pushed her out of his way. He went to his daughter and kissed her head. Valkyrie wasn't happy, she hated her mum because she had cheated and broke her father's heart so many times. She smiled at her Dad and went to her bedroom to leave them to it. Behind closed doors, she could hear...

"I will let you see her, IF, you do one thing for me" Vlad said, he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Shouting can make your throat sore. He drank the liquid very slowly and Erin stood there, thinking about his proposal. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it and thought deeply about it.

"It depends on the thing." She said boldly. Vlad chuckled and put the glass down. A tear slid down Erin's face, she had enough. She wiped her red lipgloss off and got a tissue and wetted it to wipe her mascara. Within minutes there wasn't a brave woman in front of Vlad, there was a plain, pale girl who was now sobbing hopelessly. "I just want to remind you one thing, you created me." She said. Immediately Vlad's smirk turned into a frown. His face was emotionless, he stared at Erin and she stared at him.

"Valkyrie?" Vlad called his daughter. Valkyrie came into their modern kitchen and stood there. She was wearing her pyjamas, she probably wanted to go to sleep. Vlad gestured to Erin and immediately Erin ran to hug her daughter. Valkyrie started crying, she embraced her mother's hug. She smelt her properly for the first time in years, the sweet smell of strawberries. "I'm sorry." Vlad said, Erin stopped hugging her child and hugged Vlad who accepted it, finally.

* * *

It was past midnight and Valkyrie was fast asleep. Erin was about to leave when Vlad stopped her. "Where are you staying?" Vlad asked, he looked as if he didn't care but deep down, he did. Erin turned to face him and looked ashamed.

"Somewhere. I haven't settled in one place for more than a week, let alone 3 days." She said, when she waited for an answer from Vlad and didn't get one, she started to leave. Vlad quickly grabbed her arm gently and turned her around to face him. They hadn't looked in each other's eyes in ages.

"You could stay here, I mean, if you want. Valkyrie wants to be nearer to you." Vlad said, he acted like he didn't want her stay but we could see he wanted her to stay. Erin smiled and nodded and Vlad let go of her. Both Erin and Vlad stood there, speechless...

"I could kip on the sofa." Erin finally said, Vlad looked up and smiled. He grabbed her and ran to a door then opened it. The room was decorated in red and black. It had a kingsize bed in the middle of the room and a walk-in wardrobe, it also had a en-suite. Erin gasped and Vlad led her into her paradise. "I haven't slept in a bed for so long" she said, she jumped onto the bed and took in all the greatness of the room.

"Well, I hope you sleep well...Night." Vlad said he shot to his room. Early in the morning, Vlad was still awake while Valkyrie and Erin were fast asleep snoring. He was thinking to himself. He wanted to live a normal life. Step one on his list was crossed; Buy a house and coffin-free. Step two was also completed; Make peace...with Erin.

* * *

Morning came and Vlad woke up late. When he walked into the kitchen he saw 3 plates laid out filled with food, breakfast. Erin and Valkyrie smiled at him and he smiled back. "We made breakfast, there's yours, daddy." Valkyrie said she pointed to the 3rd plate which smelt good. He sat down and started eating. He enjoyed this, happy families.

Half and hour later, Valkyrie was taken to school by Miss McCauley, who was Vlad's new step-mother. Valkyrie smiled at her parents and said bye, she left. The door closed and both Vlad and Erin were standing there, both thinking the same thing, that they created a beautiful girl.

"Right, I could clean the house, make it a bit neater and cook lunch and dinner." Erin said she looked around the front room confused, looking for something. "Urm, where's the cleaning stuff? You haven't quite given me a grand tour of the house yet." Erin smiled at Vlad. Vlad smiled back and took her on a tour, when the tour was finished Erin went to go clean the living room. Jonno, who was one of Vlad's best friends, after Robin of course, had called him so he had to go to him. Erin was all alone in the big empty house.

She had nothing to do, everything was cleaned and she went ahead and made lunch and dinner. She explored the different rooms of Vlad and Valkyrie's house. she had never gotten to before due to her and her ex arguing every time she was there. She received a text message from _Malik_. Why would he get in contact now? She hadn't seen him in 3 years. The text read: '_Hey, Erin, I haven't seen u in a while, how r u doin? Y did u leave? Text back._ Malik.'.She was confused and didn't know whether to text back or not. Eventually she did, '_Hi, fine thanks, I had a daughter, this is the only text you're gunna get. Erin PS: U ruined my_ _life_.' She locked her phone and threw it on the living room coffee table. That's when she received another text from Malik. '_Good, is she mine? I don't think this is the only one. I didn't ruin ur life, u did that urself. Vlad hates you, darling. Malik._' it said, she smiled because he was wrong, Vlad didn't hate her anymore. She received another text from him, '_Let's meet. U don't have a choice not to._' it said, she got scared. She replied, '_Ok, where?'. _He replied that she knew where and that's was her queue to get ready to go.

* * *

Erin wasn't in and Vlad got home past 2 pm. He called for her but had no reply. Valkyrie was due back in 4 hours and he had nothing to do. He went to search for her and when he went into the living room he saw Erin's phone on the table. He wasn't sure whether to pick it up or leave it, his conscience was forcing him to read the messages. The phone beeped and a closed envelope appeared on the phone's screen. It was from Malik. Immediately Vlad took the phone from the table and tried to read the message, he couldn't because Erin had put a password on her phone. After several attepmts, he finally revealed the password to be 'Vlad', he was shocked about this, he thought she didn't care about him.

Vlad read the fowarding messages in the coversation style: '_Hey, Erin, I haven't seen u in a while, how r u doin? Y did u leave? Text back. Malik_', '_Hi, fine thanks, I had a daughter, this is the only text you're gunna get. Erin PS: U ruined my_ _life._', '_Good, is she mine? I don't think this is the only one. I didn't ruin ur life, u did that urself. Vlad hates you, darling. Malik._', '_Let's meet. U don't have a choice not to._', '_Ok, where?__' _and of course, the new one sent, '_U r going to pay for this, I will make sure Vlad knows that you're a slut, sweetie. How can u even love the guy? Just because you have a daughter together doesn't mean that u should want to get back with him, trust me, he hates you._' seeing this message, Vlad was angry, but happy that Erin didn't run back to that half-brother of his. He wanted to prove him wrong, he would get back with her. But what did she do to receive this text?

* * *

Erin came in, she had her spare set of keys. She heard the TV on and went to put her coat away. When she entered the living room, she saw Vlad sitting watching Sky Sports Arsenal Vs Chelsea. Her phone was where she left it, on the table. "Oh, thank goodness! I was looking for this." She said she went to pick it up but Vlad grabbed it before she could. "Urm, that's my phone, can I have it, please?" she said, then her little grin turned into a frown. "You read my messages. And before you ask, Vlad was my password when we were dating, didn't have time to change it." Vlad muted the TV and stood up.

It was 4 pm and Valkyrie was due back in 2 hours from after-school club. This was enough time to confront his ex-girlfriend Vlad thought. "I want the truth, and the truth only." Vlad said, Erin reached for her phone but Vlad took it out of her reach. She thought that she should start explaining.

"Well, we were back together, we slept together and well, you and Ingrid knew I was pregnant and your dad found out so I had to leave. As soon as Valkyrie was 1 month old I gave her to you. You could have provided her a good life. I cant look after her." she said, she started crying and paced around the room.

"You could have came back!" Vlad shouted, he was hurt, he didn't like what she did. "You made me hate you. I remember when you came and Val was 4 years old you said that she ruined your life. She ruined mine too but I loved her. Dad told me to get out with her so I did. Got this place and it was me and Val, no-one else. Why did Malik call you a slut?" Vlad asked.

"After I left Val with you, Malik found me. I got back together with him and slept with him." Erin said. She regretted her actions. "Vlad, I'm so sorry..." Erin pleaded she tried to hug him but he pushed her away, he threw her phone to the sofa and walked out. He was hurt. He heard the truth and it hurt badly. She used him. This was what he got for letting her back into his life again.

Erin grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket, she followed Vlad. He was going down stairs, stairs to the basement where there was a supply of blood. Vlad opened a bottle and smelt it, it made his heart beat slowly. He was about to drink it when it got knocked out of his hands and spilled across the concrete floor. "No." Erin said sternly. "No blood. We're done with it." Vlad's eyes turned black and his fangs dropped. He turned against Erin who was backing up the stairs she pleaded 'no' but he wouldn't listen.

"You've hurt me so many times! Now it's my time to hurt you." Vlad said. Erin managed to get up the stairs but Vlad used his power to force her flying across the room to the opposite wall. Erin was hurt, she sat there but when she saw Vlad coming to her, she tried but failed to get up. There was no point in trying to escape him so she shot out of the room to the kitchen. She had some time before Vlad could find her, she read the last text that Malik sent her. Then she heard footsteps. she turned to meet Vlad standing right in front of her.

"Read this, oh, you've already read it. I am through with him, Vlad. I want you." Erin said, she was frightened for her unlife. Vlad's eyes turned back to normal and he hissed at Erin before his fangs went up. Did he believe her? "Please. I am begging on my knees," she got down on her knees while Vlad was watching, "I just want you back. Every time I go to sleep, I dream about you and Valkyrie. When we can be a proper family again..." she broke out in tears. Erin felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and when she pulled her top down, she saw herself bleeding. The shards of the ring of Ariarhnod was oozing red blood out. Vlad saw this and a tear slid down his cheek. He thought that he had cause this to happen. The day he bit her came back into his shadows. Suddenly, Erin fainted and her blood turned into venom, she was poisoned, by _Malik__. _

Vlad quickly lifted her and laid her on his bed. He needed someone's help. Valkyrie was due back in a hour and Vlad and his family lived in England. Ingrid was in Transylvania, his dad was 4 hours away from him and Vlad desperately needed Renfield to help him but he too was 4 hours away. If Vlad's father found out that he was helping his ex-girlfriend, he wouldn't be too happy. He called Miss McCauley and told her to pick up Renfield on the way, she did that.

Vlad was at Erin's side. He remembered when he was in this position, when he was forced to bite his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. He cried and cried, holding Erin's hand and saying her name. Another time he remembered was when he bit his father to suck the venom out of him. He cried because it nearly killed him and he didn't want to go through that again.

* * *

**!Keep Reading! to find out if Erin survives. Also !Review! I love your comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

** +Hi, this is chapter 2 of Valkyrie's Story. !Read&Rate! Thanks!-Bex.x**

* * *

_Valkyrie's POV:_

When I got home, Dad was waiting for me. Nan helped me out of the car and I went to hug my dad. I asked where my mum was and he said she was sleeping and I could check on her later. Renfield pushed past me and went into a room, Dad's room.

Dad and I ate dinner and I went to do my homework. I saw him walk past my bedroom door, he peeped in to make sure I was doing my homework. I smiled and he got my TV remote and lowered the volume. The channel was on wildlife, to help with my homework on meerkats.

* * *

"Dad, where's Mum?" Valkyrie asked. Vlad sat down on her bed where she was doing her homework. He guessed she was old enough to understand love and relationships. And the truth. He sighed and took her hair out of her face. He smiled and she closed her eyes. Valkyrie loved her dad, they'd been together forever.

"Your mum was poisoned today, she's not feeling very well, that's why Renfield's here, to help her." Vlad said, he looked tired. These days, he barely spent time with his daughter because he was busy with the coexistence plan, but it didn't mean he didn't love her.

"Oh, ok, I'll make a card for her." Valkyrie said. Vlad was about to go but Valkyrie stopped him, "Dad, I'm not stupid. I'm in year 8 and I'm going to be 13 soon. I can see you still love Mum. Just remember this, whatever she did, forgive and forget." Vlad stared at his daughter, he wondered when she grew up to be so mature. Val sighed then she grabbed a pillow and hit Vlad on the face and started laughing.

"Hey! Just this morning you were acting like a baby." Vlad laughed he got a pillow and started hitting her.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to show Mum that no matter what happens and if you and her never get back together, I will always love you." Valkyrie said. She knelt and hugged her dad, she could smell his perfume and she loved it. She buried her head into his shoulder and he squeezed her and she squirmed. "I love you, Daddy." She laughed.

* * *

Vlad went to sleep at 10pm. Renfield and his stepmother were gone and Valkyrie was asleep. He had to sleep in Erin's room because he had laid her on his bed. His eyes were open in the dark. He kept wondering what Erin did to Malik, to get herself poisoned. Vlad sighed and remember the day he and Erin first met. The day he fell for her charm, the silly things he did to get her in his stream of girls. Vlad had never had a real girlfriend before. After Erin he had some girlfriends but when Valkyrie came he had stopped dating. He had to give up some dreams for his daughter and it was worth it because he'd rather have a family than nobody. '_Kismet Hardy, not kiss me Hardy'_ Erin had said when they were doing their history homework when they were 17. He wished he was 18 again, he wished he could reverse him biting Erin. He wished it were someone else so he wouldn't suffer much hate. He drifted off to sleep.

Erin awoke and looked around sharply. She quickly got out of Vlad's bed and opened the door to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, she sneaked to her bedroom to find Vlad fast asleep, clutching her pillow. After she fainted, everything went pitch black and she couldn't remember anything. She walked to the kitchen and saw that Vlad had wiped her blood away. She knew the secret about Malik. Vlad didn't kill the _real_ Malik, that one he killed was actually Elisabeta, Malik's mother. The real Malik was alive and walking and she knew what she had done to him.

* * *

It was 4am when Vlad awoke. He walked into the living room to see Erin staring at the blank screen of the plasma TV. She didn't realise him walking in and sitting next to her. She suddenly turned and saw him. She smiled. "Thank you, I didn't expect you to help me. After what I did." She said.

"I had to help you, I loved seeing you beg for me." Vlad said, he wasn't joking. This made Erin sad and insecure. Was the boy she loved 12 years ago, this cold hearten not even being the fact he was a Vampire? Erin stood up and walked out, Vlad didn't care to follow. She later returned with a burnt photo and chucked it at him and went to sit somewhere else, just not near Vlad.

Vlad studied the photo and remembered when he burnt it. He was angry, he was upset and he wanted to do all he could to forget her. But this girl had his child, he couldn't forget her even if he had dropped billions of pianos on his head to create amnesia. Vlad sighed and gestured for Erin to sit next to him. She did, she didn't want to see his bad side again. "I am sorry." Was all Vlad could say. Erin didn't want him to apologise, she wanted to say sorry but she couldn't bring herself to say it again. Erin started crying and Vlad did something to her that he hadn't done in years. Wipe her hair out of her eyes behind her ears. Erin smiled and embraced his comfy gesture.

"So, what do you do when you cant sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning? I normally read a book, speaking of books, I never finished reading 'Romeo & Juliet'. I forgot it when I left." Erin said, she stood up and walked to the bookcase and looked though, she was happy because there it was, her book. The bookcase was filled with William Shakespeare books and both Vlad and Erin adored Shakespeare. Erin took it out and went to the page which had a bookmark sticking out and started reading it, lying on the sofa.

"Urm, today is Saturday and Val and I normally go out to watch a movie, if the suns not there and we were going to today but since you're here..." Vlad started. Erin looked up from her book and could see where he was going. He obviously didn't want her to go but since he was trying to accept her again, he wondered if she had any ideas.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your schedule, don't worry I can find something to do... Wait, I got a film in my bag we could stay in and have pancakes?" Erin said, she looked hopeful Vlad would accept. Vlad sighed and looked at the ground, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Or not..." Erin said. She continued reading her book and a tear rolled down her face, she put the book up so he couldn't see her cry.

"No...It's ok. We can, I could even help with the pancakes, in fact, it could be a family thing." He replied. He noticed that she was crying so he wanted there to be no tension in their relationship. Erin wiped her tears away and grinned she put the book down and hugged Vlad. Vlad leaned in to kiss her and she accepted it.

Erin pulled away and stroked his face, "I'm sorry for leaving, but I'm here now, with you and Val, and that's what matters." Erin said, they kissed again and Erin went to have a shower leaving Vlad happier than he was 12 years ago, before she left carrying their baby.

* * *

It was half past 8 in the morning and Valkyrie was still asleep. Vlad helped Erin with the pancakes and things had got messy. It had seemed that they were having a great time. Valkyrie walked in the kitchen to see her parents throwing flour and each other and kissing, she smiled. She decided to join in too and Vlad sprinkled flour in his daughter's hair, she shook her head vigorously to get it out.

"Now, now, children! Let's not waste the flour, we need it for... pancakes? My favourite!" Valkyrie said, her parents actually got on with the cooking and stopped messing around. Valkyrie started sweeping the kitchen floor and watched them sternly to prevent anymore mess.

Finally, when Vlad and Erin were done making breakfast, they all sat around the dining table and started eating. The pancakes weren't too bad, Vlad thought to himself. He still had flour all over his face and his nose ans Erin wiped it off. "Right, before I forget, I need to get that DVD from my bag. It's Avengers: Assembled. I like Marvel." Erin said she wiped her mouth and left the table.

* * *

They watched the movie and Erin cuddled up to her boyfriend while their daughter took interest in the movie. Valkyrie smiled to herself, she was happy her parents were back together and she hoped that they could be a proper family for a long time to come. For internity actually because they're Vampires.

* * *

**Did you like that? !Read&Rate! do that! Now the next chapter is when Valkyrie is 15 years old, getting ready for the Blood Mirror. But could she choose between her life to come or her boyfriend, Jason? Keep Reading! Stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 where Valkyrie has to choose between life or death. Enjoy this chapter and !Read&Rate! **

* * *

_Valkyrie's POV:_

It was time. Time for my transformation, my destiny to be like my parents. All going to happen on this 'normal' Saturday. I looked through the mirror, the last time that I would ever do this. I used my curlers to curl my long brunette hair. I put on my makeup and admired my face and body. My Aunt Ingrid had got me new clothes, especially for today. It included a grey sparkly dress with fishnet tights and 3ft heels. My parents said I looked fantastic and I could see the sadness in my father's eyes. He didn't want me to become what he was, but it was only natural. He was a full Vampire and it said that all full Vampire offspring would become a Full One.

I heard the door bell ring so I went to the door. I opened it and saw my boyfriend, Jason. He had to leave, he didn't know what I was going to become, he didn't know my heart was going to stop. "Hey babe, lookin' sweet! You wanna go watch a movie right now?" He asked. I stroked his face and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I cant. It's my birthday today and my parents and family organised something. We could do it another day though?" I said. I felt the burning sun on me, the last time I would ever feel it. He nodded and kissed my lips, my lips were warm but they weren't going to after my transformation. He went and I waved goodbye and closed the door when I realised my Dad coming through. I started crying.

"Hey, no, don't cry. Come here." My Dad said, he led me to the living room and sat me down on the sofa. My Mum was behind us sorting out the the catering. "Do you want to know the truth? Me and your aunt never wanted to go through our transformations. We tried to run away from it but we failed. Failed badly." He said. I stopped crying and smiled. I was getting my hopes up. "Don't get any ideas though, running away isn't the answer, darling." He said, I looked away and saw the curtains drawn. I stood up and saw a little ray of sunshine sneak through the windows. I started to smoke so I quickly drew the curtain. I looked back to see my parents staring at me.

"It's time." My mother said. I nodded and my parents led me to the basement to where the Blood Mirror stood. My mother straightened my outfit out in front of my family; Ingrid, Wolfie, Granddad and Step-Grandma. All waiting for me to go through. My Dad pushed my gently to the direction and my feet did the rest. I saw my reflection but it had a bonus feature, fangs. I remembered what Dad said so I touched my reflection and I felt like life was lifted away from me. I was shocked and relieved in a way. I walked out and my family were standing there, waiting for my answer. I retracted my fangs and my Granddad rushed to hug his full Vampire Granddaughter. Everyone smiled and hugged and kissed me. I was beginning to think that I couldn't resist the urge to bite breathers and drink blood but I know my parents would get me through this.

* * *

Erin and Vlad were tidying up the house because of their daughter's party. Valkyrie as fast asleep dreaming new dreams and nightmares. Without knowing, her fangs shot out and back in, her conscience was taking over her, she licked her fangs and opened her eyes. "No." She forced her fangs in, luckily her parents didn't hear her.

Meanwhile...

"Erin? I have to do something, it's for you, whatever you do, please don't say 'no'" Vlad said he led her to the hallway where there was space to do what he needed to do, Erin was confused and wondered what 'don't say no' meant. Vlad got down on one knee and got out a ring, "Will you, Erin Noble, marry me?" he said, he smiled hopefully to the surprised Vampire in front of him, looking down at him.

"No." She said, then she burst out laughing, "Yes! Sorry, yes I will marry you. I just said no because I was confused." she smiled, she stroked his face and Vlad popped the ring on her finger. Erin admired it for a couple of minutes and sighed. "I never thought that I would get married. I am complete. I have you, Val and that's all I need" she said. Vlad kissed her head and hugged her.

Valkyrie came out of her bedroom and saw her parents in front of her, she got suspicious about what was happening. Valkyrie cleared her throat and they stared at her. "Hey Val. Are you ok?" Vlad asked his daughter, who had now caught sight of the diamond ring.

"Blood..." she said quietly to herself, "Urm, wow, are you too engaged?" Valkyrie asked her parents. Her mother waved her hand to show the black heart diamond on the silver ring band to her daughter and giggled. "I love you both so much." She hugged her parents and kissed them both on the cheeks.

* * *

Late at night, Valkyrie was still awake and thinking about breathers and blood. Her boyfriend, Jason wouldn't stay with her if he knew the truth. The only thing left to do was bite him. She was going to host a party next week and invite all her friends and her parents friend. This should be easy to do, tell her parents that it was her 16th birthday party and she wanted everyone there to celebrate with her.

* * *

Next Friday came and everyone was enjoying Valkyrie's birthday bash. Finally, Jason came in. It was hard to get past to him because loads of people were in the house and Valkyrie's parents weren't too keen on this but at least they had their mates to go to.

"Hey Jase." Valkyrie said, she kissed her boyfriend and he gave her a gift. A diamond necklace, sweet! "Follow me." Valkyrie said, she led Jason to her bedroom and locked the door, Jason was thinking that she and he were going to sleep together so he got a bit worried. "Don't worry, we're not...you know. I have to tell you something, you're probably going to freak and do something serious. I'm a Vampire. That's why I couldn't go out last Saturday. I'm sorry, it's just what I am. We never chose to be." Valkyrie said, she started crying and stood up from her bed. "I understand, your actions towards this."

"I'm not going to do anything. Do you know a Robin Branagh? He's my uncle. My mother is Chloe Branagh. Apparently, my uncle and some Vladimir 'Count' which is actually 'Dracula' were best friends. He is a Vampire. Vampires are Friends." Jason Branagh, which was revealed to be his last name, said.

"My Dad? I remember him and my Mum talking about their childhoods. He mentioned both your mum and uncle." Valkyrie said, she had stopped crying and started smiling. She sat back down next to Jason and they cuddled. "How would you like reuniting the best of friends back together?" Valkyrie asked.

"I would like to." Jason replied and kissed his girlfriend. "Happy Birthday, gorgeous" Valkyrie mouthed 'thank you' and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Somebody turns up at the Dracula/Count Household and surprises Vlad. !Keep Reading! !Read&Rate!**

* * *

"Wow, this is so hard. Why do they even give us History homework it's so boring." Valkyrie said to her boyfriend, Jason. She flicked through the pages of their textbook and turned her bedroom TV on. Boring news was on.

"Yeah..." Jason said, he was writing in his book when the door rang. "That would be my Uncle Robin, which means, time to go." Jason said, he cleared up his books and kissed his girlfriend on the lips, stopping for a while to kiss her passionately.

* * *

Vlad went to open the door and saw who it was. Both men were surprised and shocked about what was right in front of them. Then they stepped a step and hugged each other. Laughing and exclaiming, Robin and Vlad kept talking and overlapping each other with comments.

"Hey, what's going on?" Erin asked as she came in the kitchen to meet two guys drinking coffee. She opened the fridge and took a glass of water she had been saving earlier on. She turned to see the guys staring at her.

"Robin, this is my fiancée, long-term girlfriend and mother of my daughter, Erin." Vlad said. Erin went to shake Robin's hand and smiled at him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Robin as he said." Robin said, he smiled at her and she looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Robin...Yeah, I know you, well we haven't met before but Vlad has told me loads about you. It's so nice to finally meet you." She said. She went to the living room to read her book again.

"So how long have you and Erin been together for?" Robin asked Vlad, he took a long sip from his coffee and Vlad had a sparkle in his eyes.

"16-17 years. Since we were 17. We had Val when we were 18." Vlad said. He tried to forget what had happened to break them up again because it didn't matter now, they were together forever.

* * *

"Vlad? I have something to tell you...I am...well,...I'm pregnant and I'm 5 months pregnant. I am surprised that you and Val didn't realise. I was so scared to tell you guys seeing as that it was Val's last chance to be the only child and it was her moment. Well?" Erin said she sat next to Vlad who had a thin smile on his face. He smiled a bit wider kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations babe. Valkyrie is going to flip when she hears this! A late birthday gift, we should call it." Vlad said, he smiled and thought about how his daughter was going to react. "So, is it a boy or girl, please say boy because it's hard living with two women." He said, he squeezed his fiancée and kissed her.

"Sorry." Erin said, Vlad looked confused, "Girl." she responded and giggled. Vlad was disappointed but he was happy, Erin took his hand and kissed it then laid it on her stomach. "She's kicking. She senses you here." Vlad kissed her stomach and stroked it.

"I love you, very much you know." Vlad said staring right into Erin's eyes. He guessed he never stopped loving her and part of him couldn't let go of her, it was love, wasn't it? Erin smiled and kissed Vlad.

"I never stopped loving you." She said, she read his mind, "I love you and my cold dead heart will always be yours, no-one else's. Now stop looking at me like a big soppy puppy and kiss me." she said, leaning for a kiss.

* * *

"Mum?" Valkyrie asked, she continued when her mother turned to look at her. "I've notice something about you, you've seemed to have gained some weight, I'm not complaining or anything, it's just that you might want to start a diet or something, I mean what are you eating?!" She said, massaging her mother just to make sure she wouldn't be too angry at her. Instead Erin smiled.

"Stop massaging me to make sure that I aint too angry, sweetheart. I'm pregnant, silly! You seriously thought that I would purposely eat loads and gain weight. I barely eat but Esmé needs to eat so that's why 'I've gained weight!' And before you start, we were keeping this as a surprise for you, late birthday gift." Erin said, she turned her seat to face a startled Valkyrie. "So, say something."

"You named her Esmé? That's so cute! I'm going to have a little sister? Wow, awesome, but you guys are mean for letting her be 16 years younger than me." Valkyrie said whilst getting a drink out of the fridge.

"I know. I promise you, Valkyrie, that your dad and I would never have fights again, except those occasional ones like 'you're leaving your socks there' etc. I'm sorry that you barely had a childhood, we always were angry with each other. This is to make it up to you, a little sister." Erin promised, Valkyrie turned and smiled at her mum.

"Things are going to be great in this household. We should have a party! Invite friends and family, only close friends of course like Uncle Jonno and his new wife Michelle" Valkyrie said walking to sit at the dining table.

"Yup, I've already made a huge list..." Erin said, she put a pencil between her lips and checked the pricing of everything. "Should we have a chocolate fountain? I have seemed to start craving for chocolate." Erin rubbed her stomach and continued writing.

"Yeah, get one. Don't forget the BBQ griller we have in the shed out back." Valkyrie said, her phone beeped and she started texting on her new phone she had got for her birthday. "Jase just texted me that he loved me, aww!" she smiled.

"Such a romantic! Your Dad was like that, with the roses and chocolates and random gestures. He still does that but not as much." Erin said.

* * *

**Next chapter is the party.x enjoy half term holidays! !Read&Rate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Well I've decided to put a twist in this chapter, enjoy! I've decided to go through this is Val's POV.**

* * *

_Valkyrie's POV:_

I woke up late in the day, around 1 pm. My parents were out, perfect. I called Jason round, he'll be here in twenty minutes for our project. I was about to walk into the kitchen when the door rang. Jason was fast! I opened the door with a big grin on my face which later faded, it wasn't Jason. It was Uncle Jonno and Nana Mina. Aunt Ingrid stood behind them.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked confused. Dad never brought his work home. "Has something happened to my Mum and Dad?" I asked worriedly. They shook their heads.

"Hey Val, can we come in?" Aunt Ingrid asked. I nodded and gestured for them to come in. "I think we better wait till your parents come home." she said. I nodded again. Realising something, I sighed.

"Well, I'm expecting my boyfriend in 15 minutes for our project. I think Mum left a note that they would be at least half an hour. They've gone for a scan" I said excited. The people who stared at me were confused. "You didn't know? Mum's five months pregnant. Oh. They were going to tell you tomorrow. At the announcement party. Woops, big secret no more..." I said sadly.

"Wow, congratulations, sweety. Is it a girl or boy?" My auntie asked. I smiled, and looked down.

"Now that, you have to wait. I can tell you that my new sibling's name would begin with E though." I grinned. They all smiled at me innocently. What's going on?

* * *

Mum and Dad finally got back. Jason and I were halfway through out project, which we had to do in front of my 'family'. "Hey, what's up?" Dad asked the exactly same question I did. Ingrid gestured for Jase to leave the room he did and I was about to follow him when she called me back to sit down on the carpet, where I'd left. "Now something is serious..." Dad said.

"Can I just say, congratulations, little brother." Aunt Ingrid said in her usual weird self. At first Mum and Dad looked confused then shared a glance then stared at me. I looked down. I mouthed that I was sorry.

"Yeah, thanks. So why are you guys here? If there was something wrong, we'd talk about it at the Guild or somewhere, not here." Vlad, my Dad said.

"It has nothing to do with you, it has something to do with Erin. Someone dug something out in her past and is now wanting to slay her for this." Nana Mina said. Everyone, including me and excluding Mum were shocked.

"What exactly?" Mum asked, I think she knew already. She looked to my Dad who didn't look at her. She looked back to my Uncle and Nan. "I...Vlad...Valkyrie can you leave us for a minute?" Mum asked me, not taking her eyes off my father. I didn't know what to do, go or stay.

"No, she's old enough to know I guess. I also need to know this. I need to know why they want to kill my wife who's heavily pregnant and why they choose now." Dad said.

"Vlad, it was 16, nearly 17 years ago. Why do they want to make me leave my children?" Mum said. She stared at Jonno angrily. I looked around at everyone's reactions. What happened before I was born, or conceived?

"What did happen? Mum, Dad? Uncle Jonno?" I asked worried. Was it something to do with me? I looked around but no one changed their reactions.

"I bit...I bit over 100 breathers, Val. I swear I've changed. I've gone veggie! Your Dad made sure." Mum said pleading with me. I looked at her scrunching my eyes.

"You hypocrite! Ever since I turned, I've been getting these blood lusts. I was desperate for human blood. I was this close to biting a breather, Mum! But there you were, draining over 100 people." I said. Mum looked away, I could see my Dad was shocked, he never knew this. I continued, "Daddy? Have you got secrets too? Have you bit breathers?" I looked at him.

"Yes." Dad said. My eyes widened. "Only one, your mother." I got confused. "She was dying, I had to save my future Queen." My Dad said, he squeezed my Mum's hand. "I wont let them kill you." He whispered to her. "I did have blood lusts like you did thought, I got through them. I was this close into draining my whole school." He admitted to me. Aunt Ingrid nodded at this and she went into shock. "Sorry, Ingrid" He said to her. She looked away.

"I'm sorry Mum. I didn't know you died." I was sad now. "What happened between you and Dad, Auntie?" I asked Ingrid. She shook her head.

"If it wasn't for your mum, I would have been dust. Your dad didn't know what he was doing..." She took a 'breath' and shook her head. Uncle Jonno touched her knee for support. "Your dad got evil and he forced me into the sunlight. He apologised and we never spoke of it again, until now..." She said. I looked up, and a tear escaped my eye.

"Why does that give you the reason to bite breathers, Mum?" I went back on topic ignoring my emotions and true feelings.

"I didn't want to become this. But, I did and I would never change having you or Esmé. And I would also never change running back to your father and marrying him. Being his Queen." She replied, my parents shared a moment looking into each others eyes. I wanted to disturb them but Ingrid shook her head at me. It was best not to. "I did it because I wanted to get back at your dad. I stopped draining breathers when I realised that I was missing something, Vlad." Mum smiled again and kissed Dad.

"Why did you want to get back at him mother?" I asked waiting for her excuse.

"Because he turned me into a Vampire against my will but he wanted to save me. I got angry with him and cheated on him with his half-brother and left to France where I bit the breathers. I was really angry with him but then the anger turned into loneliness then to sadness and desperation, I wanted my True Love back." She kissed him again, this time longer, I rolled my eyes and everyone in the room looked away. Once they got going and you distracted them, they'll be embarrassed. If we could turn red we would alot.

"I need you to follow me to the Guild. Vlad can come too." Nana Mina said.

"Can I come?" Dad looked at me, he smiled and shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, if they choose death, I cant hold you when you go super angry, babe." He said to me. Ever since I became a Vampire, I got angry at any thing that infected my family. I was super protective like Dad. I wouldn't blame him, he doesn't blame me either.

"Fair enough, when will you be back? We need to sort out the decorations for tomorrow." I tried to get them to stay.

"You can start with it and when you go to bed..." I groaned. "When you go to bed and I mean it Val, at 10 pm sharp. Your Dad and I would finish the rest when we're back Ok?" Mum said, I nodded.

"They cant kill you, they can arrest you, but cant kill you, you're five months pregnant." I reasoned with them looking at the slayers, Jonno and Mina.

"They can wait four months till I have Esmé then kill me then." Mum said sadly. "Best not say anything now, what I say can be held against me right?" She asked the slayers who nodded. "Bye, Baby. Whatever happens I love you, Esmé and your Dad very much ok?" Mum said. She cupped my cheeks in her hands. I nodded.

"Love you muma." I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I was a bit close to the Transylvanian side of me. My Dad was Transylvanian but he never spoke it to Mum, even though she needed to learn it because she was Queen but Dad never forced her to. He only spoke it to me because I studied it, Aunt Ingrid taught me. "Take care of Essie." I said, Essie being short for Esmé. Mum nodded and they all left leaving Jason to join me shocked and crying, cradling me in his arms.

* * *

I went to bed at 10 as my mother instructed. I wasn't tired at all, I wanted my mummy. As much as that sounds babyish, it's true. I rolled around on my bed, wishing that my Mum got off lightly. I twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position so I could shut my eyes and drift off, but sleep and I were enemies at the moment. The front door opened and I heard a couple of whispers. I shot out of my bed and out my door.

"Miss Noble, Mr Dracula, do you know what the time is?!" I asked my parents furiously. They grinned and pulled me for a family hug. I embraced them, I really missed them and I kissed them. "I was worried sick. Sleep is hiding from me" I said sadly.

"At least you did what you were told. Come here." Mum pulled me again for another long hug. "Your Aunt sorted everything out. It's useful when a member of family is on the High Council." she said beaming with glee. "You have school tomorrow, off you go, bed." She ordered. I couldn't be bothered to walk so I opened my arms wide for my Dad to carry me and lay me on my bed. He said he was getting old for this and did what I wanted him to.

"Thanks Daddy." I said as he tucked me in. He kissed my head and only then was I able to find sleep, my best friend. I wasn't in a deep sleep but I was sleeping. I could hear Mum and Dad talking about something in their bedroom, which was supposed to be soundproof but I thought I could hear them in my head, like a dream...

"She might want to claim her birthright..." Dad says.

"I don't think she's ready." Mum replies.

"I think she is, we could ask her. I want to pass the Dracula throne unto her, being leader of our family and being Grand High Vampire at the same time is stressful, you know." Dad says.

"I know, baby, I know." Mum says, maybe she's stroking his face. "She's not ready. Let's wait two more years ok?" She pleads with him.

"Alright, we'll wait. It just seems like Val is growing up so fast. She's stubborn and she has a boyfriend who we cant get rid of! And he only turns out to be my best mate's nephew!" Dad said. Mum laughs. Everything goes quiet after their chat, maybe they've finally settled down. Mum cant afford to be stressed because of Essie.

* * *

Party time! I put on my best mini dress, the one Dad thought was inappropriate but looked great on me. This party was for the announcements of Mum and Dad's engagement after years [17 to be precise!] and the new arrival of Esmé. I put my make up on, I had to learn to do it without a mirror, so I memorised what my face looked like. Sometimes Mum even helped and I would do hers too.

I shot out my room to see Mum standing greeting Auntie Ingrid in her long light brown leather frock. I always thought she looked smashing in that dress. It looked a bit stretched because she was pregnant, I'm surprised it fitted her perfectly apart from the tightness. Dad walked out of their bedroom, wearing his dark blue checked top and black skinny jeans with VANS, seriously Dad?!

"Hi Ingrid." Dad says and Ingrid shoots him a big grin and one to me before hugging her little brother. Behind her is my Uncle Wolfie who I adore so much. "Wolfie!" I scream hugging him tight. "I haven't seen you in ages." I say he strokes my hair softly. Kinda like the way Dad does because they are brothers and it distinguishes them. He's only 22 years old about 10 or 13 years younger than Dad.

When everyone arrives and the party is at full swing at 9 p.m; guests full of Vampires and Slayers and some breathers, ones who know we're Vampires, and Miss McCauley, my step-grandmother and Mum's parents, Nicki and Harry. Dad decides it's time for us to announce our news. Mum stands on one side of him and I stand on his other. "Thank you everybody for coming to our party tonight." Dad said, a few murmurs were heard. "We have brought you here to announce two special things. As you can see, Erin has seemed have 'gained weight'..." he continued, people chuckled at this. "Erin is actually pregnant. She's five months through." he held Mum's hand and kissed her, a few people whooped here and there. Granddad was happy and he saw the engagement ring. "We're also getting married after Esmé, which is the name of our new daughter, is born." everyone cheered and whooped and congratulated us.

"How do you feel about having a new sister?!" Jason asks me, I smiled and hug and kiss him.

"I feel sad because I wont have much attention now, but I feel awesome because I've always wanted a little sibling running around." I say, smiling my arms hooked on his neck, him holding my waist as we slow dance.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Dracula, sorry Mrs To-Be Dracula" Jason smiles at my parents, they nodded in thanks. "So, Val?" I look up at him. "Wanna go watch that movie after sunset?" Jason asks.

"I would love that. So around 6.30 p.m we'll go, tomorrow?" I say. He nods and kisses me. "I love you, Jase."

"I love you too." He smiles.

* * *

**This chapter was longer because I wanted to twist it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys...I've been ill, had exams and my mum is in hospital atm. This story would be ending soon and there would be the sequel to this: Esmé's Story which will very soon. Please enjoy this and forgive me.x-Bex.x This is the last chapter enjoy!**

* * *

_Valkyrie's POV:_

Four months had gone like a strike. Mum is in labour. I'm scared, Dad's scared. He wasn't there for my birth but I forgive him for that. Mum and him had complications with their relationship but it's all sorted now. Renfield and Aunt Ingrid arrived in time. Uncle Wolfie arrived a bit later so he could look after me.

I waited and waited outside my parent's bedroom hearing my Mum scream in pain and my Dad's bones cracking. This room is supposed to be soundproof but my super hearing made the impossible possible. "Come here, Val. She's going to be ok, just step away from the door." Uncle Wolfie said. I turned, my eyes red with fear. He extended his arms and I stepped into them, sobbing. "Shh, it's ok."

"I just wondered if Mum was like this when she had me. I wondered who was with her... obviously Dad wasn't as he is now. What if she cant hold it and dies. What will Dad and I do then?" I broke out. The screaming ended and there was a little cry and some laughter. I turned in Wolfie's arms to face the door. It opened and Ingrid gestured for me to inside. I slowly walked in till I saw Dad getting his hand wrapped in bandages and Mum carrying my new little sister. I smiled and tears started filling my eyes. "Hi, you alright?" I asked, aiming at my parents.

"Yeah, suppose so. But my hand isn't... Go say hello to your sister" Vlad grasped my shoulders gently, aware of his strength, and gently pushed me towards the bed where my Mum was lying with Essie in her arms.

"Hello, baby." I said, gently kissing my Mum's head and Essie's forehead. "I'm Valkyrie, your big sister." The waterworks started again.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

I gently strolled Esmé through the cold Winter evening with Val by our sides. I turned to look at my 16 year-old daughter whose eyes were sparkling grey in the light. She was beautiful just like her younger sister. I continued to focus forward when a woman stopped us and grinned. "Erin!" She called. At first I thought I didn't know her then I straight away did and put on my polite smile.

"Becky!" I exclaimed. "Wow, it's been like 17 years? How are you?" I asked. Becky looked at Val and Esmé and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm alright. Who are these?" Becky asked, before I could say anything Valkyrie cut in their conversation.

"I'm Lily and that's Harriet. We are her daughters." Valkyrie said. I looked at her confused then realisation hit me.

"Wow. Erin I never thought you'll settle down and have kids! Who's their dad? Don't tell me, it's Vlad init? I can see him in her." She pointed to Valkryie. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Vlad is their dad. We're not married but we are engaged. He's been busy a lot but now this princess is born he's with us most of his time." I said, I really was getting bored of this conversation. "Look, it was great seeing you again, but we have to get home, Vlad's made dinner." I smiled.

"Wow! Vlad's cooks? I'm surprised because of all the lessons he missed." Becky said. "Well, yeah let's leave it there because I have to go as well, bye." Becky said. We said goodbye, hoping we would never see her again.

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

I wanted to do something special for Erin. I had gotten a silver tiara made for her for our Blood Binding. I had it done years ago when I knew that she was the one I wanted to spend my unlife with, not that anything changed. In 7 years, I'll be officially mated to Erin and Val and Esmé won't be illegitimate. I thought it will be better to do this when Esmé was 7 years old, old enough to know about our culture.

"Hey, you guys took your time!" I say as Erin pulls the buggy up the flat step. Valkyrie gives me a hug and grins.

"We met an old friend of Mum's. Becky, I think..." Val says and I immediately shrieked in horror. Erin just laughed.

"What?"

"Becky always flirted with your Dad, she became his personal stalker. Always ignored me and tried to have a dig at him. That's why I hated her and your Dad is scared of her." Erin said. I could not believe she just said that.

"I am not _scared _of her. She's too desperate...I'm more, hmm, how do you put this? _Creeped out_ by her." I said, defending myself. Val just laughed and hugged me again. Erin looked at me to see the truth. Satisfied she kissed me.

"I love you two..." I said, before Esmé cried, "Three..." I corrected myself. "You guys better get used to me because we'll be living for centuries to come." Valkyrie hit me and ran up the stairs.

"Hmm, I'm thinking 30 or so years then I'm moving out." I stood horror stricken but she just laughed.

* * *

_**The End**_

**I thank you for reading this story. A little sneak-peak of Esmé's story is below! May the power of Fiction be with you - Bex(your awesome author)**

_**Esmé's** **Story:**_

Hi, my name is Esmé. I live with my Mum and Dad and older sister, Kyrie. Her name is actually Valkyrie but I couldn't ever pronounce it. She's alright with that, she likes my nickname. I'm 7 years old and we're planning a wedding for my parents, everything is just so exciting!

**First two lines of it. Enjoy!**


End file.
